Dreams from Another World
by Thunder Crush
Summary: With the combined efforts of his old foes, Konami has been erased from existence in his final adventure. As a result history has been altered causing drastic changes to the world he once lived in. Will the duelist left in his place figure out what's transpiring in the background or will he be the first to fall victim to an entirely new threat the world's never encountered?


The universe is a very interesting place, holding as many unsolved mysteries as it was infinite, where anything could happen throughout the eons. Unfortunately, there were some mysteries that would have been better off staying that way, because strange phenomena have occurred over the passing decades that led to disastrous results on more than one occasion for a planet known across the Milky Way. It was a world humans have lived in since long ago, and all this conflict could be traced back to a popular trading card game that has gotten played since Egyptian times.

Wicked people with impure intentions often try to use these occurrences as assets in furthering their twisted and deluded ideals. Wars, destruction, chaos … it would be considered rare to have a problem not involving the game in some way. In fact, past years have proven it had brought more problems to the world than it was worth, but this could prove a valuable asset for a certain duo.

In the endless void of space, two armored, bathysphere-like spaceships, differing in color, flew beside one another at more than two times the speed of light. One was the color red, and the other was blue. The pods have gotten built with the most advanced equipment the universe had to offer, specially designed for stealth missions involving being transported outside their quadrant.

Suddenly, a pre-recorded voice began speaking from both ships, which each carried one passenger inside, clearly teens at maybe sixteen years old. They were both under stasis fields, protecting them from space's aging process. "Master, we have arrived at the intended destination. Stealth Mode will now be activated. Please stand by."

The ships were instantly veiled in a deep purple aura before blending into their surrounding area and disappearing from sight. It's one of their most prominent features, allowing them to bypass radar astronomy to sneak on a planet without being seen or discovered.

Inside the blue pod, the crackling echo of radio static filled the otherwise silent air as its occupant, Charybdis Katana, began waking up from his week-long sleep.

'_So we've finally arrived, huh?_' he mused, opening his icy blue eyes and letting out a huge yawn, showing his sharp fangs quite effectively. He was five-foot, ten with eight tentacles hanging down from his head, highlighted blue, but mainly white. Silver scales covered his body, two large ulnar fins on his forearms, smaller fins on his ankles, webbed hands and feet, and a large perpendicular fish tail. '_It's about time!_'

Closing his eyes and relaxing, he created a mental image of what appeared to have been the interior of the other space pod with a reptilian alien sleeping in it. Well, whoever he was, it made him grunt, hinting a slight bit of annoyance. "**_Wake up! _**_**Helios, we've reached our destination.**__"_

"_**I'm awake, what is it! And what have I told you about waking me up from my sleep using telepathy? Stuff like that irritates me!**_" The boy, Helios literally screeched back, baring his own fangs, crimson eyes blazing with incredible fury. He was the same height as his companion, with orange, spiky hair, highlighted black. Red scales covered his body; black, claw-like fingernails; and miniature pterosaur wings on his back.

"_**I was just asking a question,**_" He replied, "**_so if you' ae done making a fool out of yourself with your temper tantrums, I suggest you prepare for landing._**"

"_**What did you just say to me? Just who the hell do you think you - Err, wait, landing?**_"

"**_Oh, you calmed down long enough to realize the obvious, have you? Yes, we've reached our intended destination. We'll be landing in just a few short seconds._**"

Looking through the red glass window of his space pod as a white-shrouded orb shape came into view, Helios frowned.

"So we made it?" Helios snorted disdainfully, watching the bluish-green orb came ever nearer. "I still think coming to this floating rock personally is a waste of our time. Why couldn't we just send a subordinate in our places?"

"To think I had to get paired with you of all people." Charybdis mumbled under his breath. "**_We should prepare for landing. We're entering Earth's atmosphere now._**"

Before another word could be spoken, Earth's gravity grabbed a hold of their pods, dragging them downwards, directly towards the planet. The two extraterrestrial beings were now relaxed against their seats, watching their descent into the Earth's atmosphere.

Everything outside became a blur as their pods began to fall faster, eventually looking like blazing asteroids hurtling towards Earth. They were eventually rubbed from so much friction that the blazing fire encasing their pods was nearly as bright as the sun, and still they fell faster and faster, zipping towards the ground…

With a big explosion, the pods rammed into the ground, creating two enormous craters as snow and ice flung into the air upon impact.

About a few seconds later the doors of both space pods opened as the pre-recorded voices spoke once again. "Master, our destination has now been reached. We are now on Earth. We are now on Earth," the machines repeated once more before retaining silence.

They walked out of their pods, remaining rather cautious as they climbed out of the newly made craters, finding themselves surrounded by a plain of snow and ice.

Charybdis sighed.

Taking a few steps forward into the coldness, his webbed feet seeping into the otherwise deep snow, he felt a cold sensation spreading throughout his body, but it didn't seem to bother him. He simply took a good glance at the surrounding with what could only be seen as interest, but as always his face was void of any emotion, concealed whatever he might be feeling.

Whatever he might have felt at this point hardly mattered, because all that did matter was it was time to set things in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
